Start Again
by Ingenuity15
Summary: Draco Malfoy doesn't know what to do. He made a mistake and realizes after that it may end up costing him the girl he loves. Can he make it right or is it already too late! Based around the song by RED. Rated for later chapters.
1. Mistake

Kk, so this is my first fanfic. It's not going to be much seeing as I'm in the middle of writing a much longer and more intense one now that I hope will be really good. But I absolutely love this song and I really wanted to write something using it as inspiration. Anyways here it is. The song is Start Again by RED (one of my favourite bands).  
Might as well add the disclaimer here so I don't have to write it repeatedly.  
Disclaimer: I obviously do not own these characters as this is a FANfiction site. Thus implying the fact that I am a Fan and use them in whatever plot so happens to come to my mind. If I did in fact own these characters I would most likely be rich and laying on the beaches of Hawaii, not writing this. These characters belong to J.K Rowling and I apologize if using characters in a disrespectful way.  
Now that that's done read ahead and give me some constructive criticism on this so I don't make the same mistakes in my next one and I can improve my writing skills as it's something I really love doing.

Enjoy!  
~Ingenuity15

* * *

_Mistake_

She dropped the mugs she was holding, not noticing as they hit the ground, not noticing them shattering, too caught up in the shattering of her own heart. He looked back as he heard her strangled sobs, jumping off the bed and off the naked girl he had been so furiously pumping into not a moment ago. "Hermione, I can explain…", but that's all she heard him say as she made her escape into her room. Throwing herself onto her bed sobbing, not believing what she had just seen. How could he? After 6 months of giving him her love, trusting him so completely with her heart, he had just thrown it away like it was nothing, like she was nothing. It was with these thoughts that she finally cried herself to sleep, ignoring his pounding fists on her door, ignoring his screams of 'she meant nothing, it was a mistake'.

_**And I remember everything  
**__**Everything I loved  
I gave it away  
Like it wasn't enough  
All the words I said and all you forgive  
How could I hurt you again?**_

After an hour of pounding on her door, trying to talk to her, to make things right he finally sank to the floor, back against the wall, head in his hands. How could he have done such a stupid thing? Of course he knew why, he was scared. He, Draco Malfoy, Head boy, Prince of Slytherin, was scared of what he was feeling. After six long months of being with Hermione, of being in the longest relationship of his life, he couldn't handle these new things he felt. Draco was never the commitment kind of guy, preferring one night stands or week long flings. As he sat there with his head in his hands he remembered the first night they had discovered they felt something for each other. They had been arguing again, he couldn't even remember what about now…

"_Shut up Mudblood, you should learn to treat your superiors with more respect", Draco spat at an infuriated Hermione._

"_Maybe I will once I find some because right now all I see is an egotistical git!", Hermione retorted, her slender 5'4 frame shaking as she tried hard not to repeat third year and punch him hard in the face._

_They had both been made heads and had to share a commons and bathroom, so scenes like this were definitely not a rare sight. _

_Draco had had enough of all this yelling and the insults so he strode up to her grasping her shoulders tightly (most likely leaving bruises) and shook her a bit as he started," Listen here you filthy, good for nothing…", but he never got to finish as he stared into her smouldering chocolate brown eyes. He saw the anger there, the fiery passion as she in turn stared into his unyielding grey eyes, cold as ice, so different from her own. You could read her eyes like an open book, yet his were as unreadable as his masked face._

_Before ether of them knew what was happening, Draco had Hermione up against the wall, both embraced in a blazing kiss with so much passion they couldn't breathe right, let alone think coherent thoughts. _

_It started with that one kiss, well really that one intense snogging session, and from there they had gradually turned it into something more. From hidden kisses in broom closets to nights curled on the couch by the fire they had slowly turned what they had into this incredibly perfect relationship. _

But perfect never lasts, Draco thought sombrely to himself. He had given all of it up because he was scared when he realized he may actually be in love with this amazing, beautiful, talented witch. He had panicked and grabbed the first blond slut he could find in the halls, reverting back to his old habits, if only for an hour. All because he was so confused and mixed up over that one silly word, that one silly all powerful word that controlled so much. Of course Hermione had told him many times she loved him. After every argument, every kiss, every morning she woke up in his arms, she had told him she loved him, always accepting his silence and kiss on her forehead because she knew that he felt the same way, if maybe a bit less intense. But it was just too hard for him to express it; he was a Malfoy after all. Draco was still shocked she had cared for him at all, at the way she so easily forgave the 6 years of insults and abuse, she had forgiven him, and what's more, she loved him. She had loved him even with all his flaws, for not being able to express himself, for pushing her away when she tried so hard to understand him, for every mistake he made. He could only hope that she would still love him now after witnessing him commit the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

So what do you think so far?! I know its not much yet but its only the first verse of the song yet haha! Anyways, let me know what you think, liked, disliked, whatevers inbetween.  
Next chapter will be up tomorrow, its done but the waiting makes it better ;) You need to find out if she takes the cheating bastard back! I know I would. I mean, it's not often you get to be with the Slytherin sex god haha

Always later,  
~Ingenuity15


	2. Secrets Out

So here's the second chapter I promised! I know how much it sucks to have to wait a week or longer for the next part to come up so I figured one day is enough time to have a little suspense haha. So this story is turning out to be harder to write then I initially thought, I always end up changing things a million times and still second guess where it's all heading. Oh well, I'm sure I'll think of something for the next chapter soon. So is Hermione just going to forgive Draco for what he did, or is he going to have a harder time winning her back then he thought? Well why don't you continue reading the story to find out, cause I'm certainly not going to spoil anything, especially since I don't even know what's going to happen in the end haha. Enjoy chapter 2 :]

~Ingenuity15

* * *

_Secrets out_

_**What if I let you in?  
What if I make it right it?  
What if I give it up?  
What if I want to try?  
What if you take a chance?  
What if I learn to **__**love**__**?  
What if, what if we start again?**_

It was while sitting there outside her bedroom door for 5 hours that he realized something important, he couldn't live without her. All he felt was mind numbing pain coming from his heart, and he somehow knew that this feeling would only intensify over time, never go away. It was while sitting there that he decided he would do anything and everything to get her back, to have her forgiveness once again and to finally say those three words he should have said so many months ago.

~***~

Hermione woke the next morning, eyes puffy and throat dry from all the crying she had done that night. She almost forgot what had happened, but then as realization hit she was filled with anger. She was so stupid for falling for that good for nothing, sneaky, conniving bastard. But she was way past feeling sorry for herself, oh yes; she had cried her last tear for that ferret. As of now, he no longer exists; he is of no more importance then the dirt on somebody else's shoe. With that thought she walked into the bathroom adjoining their rooms, making sure to lock his side with a couple of complex spells. After finishing her morning routine, pulling on her black school robes she opened her door, praying he wasn't out there. Yes, she had decided she would ignore him, but some things are easier said then done.

As she was about to step out she noticed him on the floor. Apparently he had fallen asleep outside her door. At first all Hermione could do was stare. He always looked so innocent in his sleep. She smiled lightly as she remembered how she had once told him he looked like a beautiful angel in his sleep, when all of his guards were down. Her smile turned into a frown as she recalled the fact that even around her the only time he was truly open and vulnerable was when he was in the unconscious world of his dreams.

Draco stirred slightly, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts and returning her anger full force. She wanted nothing better then to hit him, kick him, cause him some sort of pain so that he could feel even a fraction of what she was feeling in her heart. _What heart? _She thought bitterly to herself. _There's nothing there anymore, just a hole where it used to be, before he ripped it out and tore it to pieces. Oh god, why am I being so melodramatic? I sound like those stupid love struck girls who think the world comes to an end with one boy! It is not the end, I'm still young and there will be many more men in my life, I just have to accept it's over and move on. _With that, she walked over the slumbering Slytherin and out the portrait, slamming it in her anger as she hastily made her way to the great hall for breakfast.

And as she left, Draco finally woke up from the sound of the portrait, realizing that she had already gone. He sighed, pulling himself up as all his muscles protested from the uncomfortable position he had slept in. He knew this day would probably be the worst in his life but he resigned himself to it and got ready for the day, taking longer in the shower then usual so he could think of ways to get his love back while the hot water released some of the tension in his body. _Why the hell do I have to screw up everything in my life? _He thought as he slowly made his way to the great hall, not realizing that things were already much worse then he had expected.

~***~

As soon as she walked into the great hall everyone knew something was wrong. In the past four months, after they made themselves official to the school, Hermione and Draco had been inseparable. Their relationship had taken everyone by surprise and at first it was pure Hell on the couple. The Slytherins sneered at their king and Hermione's friends did nothing but yell at her for hours before giving her the silent treatment. That is until one breakfast Ginny yelled at the entire Gryffindor house, well the entire school really, with such furry that even Snape was feeling intimidated. After that everyone warmed up slowly to the couple until everyone was so used to it that it was quite boring really. The girls were still jealous of Hermione for having the hottest guy in school and Ron and Harry were still uncomfortable trying to be civil with Malfoy, but everyone had accepted that by now the two were pretty much joined at the hip.

Which brings us back to the fact that a very lonely Hermione now made her way over to the Gryffindor table, settling in between Harry and Ron. She didn't say anything, just stared sullenly at her food mixing it on her plate. All eyes were on her, but she hardly noticed as she was drowning in her feelings of rage and betrayal. Some eyes, like Harry, Ron and Ginny's, were filled with concern, while others, such as those of Lavender and Pavarti, were filled with the excitement of gossipers finding a thrilling new story to spread.

"Mione", Harry said softly, looking over at her, "Are you ok?"

Hermione just looked over at him, her eyes filled with the tears she was trying so hard to keep at bay. "I'm fine Harry, why do you ask?" She finally replied, the fake cheeriness she tried to use not fooling anyone for a second.

Suddenly Ron stood up, his face almost matching his hair. "I knew it! I KNEW it! Didn't I tell you Harry? Didn't I tell you something like this would happen if we let her go out with that bastard? Didn't I tell you there was no way this could end well? But nooooo, you told me she was a capable witch able to make her own decisions, you told me 'if it makes her happy let her be'! Well does she look happy now? DOES SHE?" At this point he was screaming, his hands in fists shaking with anger at his side.

"Sit down Ron, please." Hermione pleaded with him. "Its fine really, don't bother with it, I'll be fine"

"NO!" Ron yelled at her. "I will not sit down, I'm going to beat that BLOODY Ferret to a BLOODY pulp, then we'll see whose fine!" He then went on with a string of profanities, cursing everyone from his mother to his future descendants.

Of course it was at this time that Draco decided to make his entrance. As soon as he stepped through the doors a silence fell over the great hall. All eyes were on him, all except for Hermione, who was purposely staring at the table, not willing to even look at him.

Draco just stood there, staring at Hermione. Not caring that he had everyone's attention, not caring about the death glares he was getting from the Gryffindors, he just stood there staring at her, trying to make her look up, to make her understand that he was suffering as much as she was.

Of course what happened next was probably the worst thing that could possibly have happened. Oh no, it wasn't Ron punching him in the face, although that was definitely happening soon. No, what happened next was much worse. The silence was broken when a blonde girl walked in behind Draco and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

She then purred into his ear "I had so much fun with you last night Draco, even if we were interrupted by that filthy little Mudblood. We'll have to have a repeat later on tonight." She then nibbled on his ear seductively before going to sit with the rest of the Slytherins.

Even though she had whispered those words it had been so silent that everyone had heard. It actually got quieter as everyone held their breaths, not believing what they had heard. Draco cheated on Hermione? Then it all happened at once, whispers broke out everywhere, death glares were shot at him from every house, even the Slytherins who had taken a liking to Hermione the past few months. Hermione was now sobbing the tears she promised she wouldn't cry onto Ginny's shoulder and Ron was now headed towards Draco with an expression on his face that screamed bloody murder.

Before Draco could even wrap his thoughts around what had just occurred he felt a fist connect with his face and he blacked out.

* * *

Ouch, that's going to hurt when he wakes up. So that secret didn't last very long did it? I wonder if anyone's going to talk to Draco after this?! Well besides that blonde whore of course. Then again, why am I wondering? I get to write whatever the hell I feel like writing. Maybe I'll lighten up on him a bit and give him a friend to turn to, I mean after all, he is trying to make everything right again… You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out though so keep checking back, although it should be up by tomorrow!

Always and forever,  
~Ingenuity15


	3. Her Love

Soooooooo sorry for not updating lately guys. Was out of town with no internet so it couldn't be helped, but I'm back and I'll hopefully have this story rapped up before Sunday (because I'm leaving again for a week). Anyways enjoy this next chapter :]

~Ingenuity15

* * *

_Her Love_

_**On this time  
**__**I can make it right  
**__**With one more try  
**__**Can we start again?  
**__**In my eyes  
**__**You can see it now  
**__**Can we start again?  
**__**Can we start again?**_

Draco woke a few hours later and was instantly reminded of the morning's events by the dull throbbing in his jaw. What surprised him however, was the warmth of another hand holding his. _Why does this feel so familiar? _He thought as he fought to open his eyes. When he saw the wild curly hair and the chocolate brown eyes he knew he must be dreaming. _There in no way she would be here after everything I've done._

"Hermione?" Draco said, grimacing at the pain of moving his jaw.

"Oh good, your up." Hermione said coolly, standing up and withdrawing her hand. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't die or something." She turned to leave but Draco grabbed her hand before she could step away. "What?" she snapped at him.

Draco looked up into her eyes, "Why?" he asked. He knew she would understand. _Why did she come up here? Why did she stay by my bed and hold my hand?_

"Why? WHY? Oh, isn't that rich. Shouldn't I be asking you that question? Why wasn't I good enough for you? Why that slut? Why the hell can't I hate you?" She was pretty well in hysterics at this point. "You know what Draco, I don't even want to know. I came up here because after all you've done I still love you and worry about you. That doesn't change things though, you lost my trust and with it my forgiveness." Her eyes now glinting with unshed tears, she snatched her hand back and made her way to the door.

Draco was too stunned to do anything but gape as he watched her retreating figure. As she went through the door another student walked in.

"Hermione," the student said.

"Blaise," She returned the greeting before breaking out into a run so no one would see her fall apart.

"Well you screwed up," were the first words that came out of Blaise's mouth as he plopped into the chair next to Draco and put his feet up on the bed.

Blaise Zabini was the tall, dark and handsome type. With his Italian heritage he had naturally tanned skin, black curly hair that was just long enough to fall over his ears, and deep blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle like he knew your deepest secrets, even the ones you kept from yourself, making him mouth wateringly sexy. Draco as his polar opposite with pale (almost albino) skin, platinum blonde hair that fell in his eyes to give that sexy mysterious look, and striking grey eyes that could pierce the soul had an equal amount of sex appeal and the two childhood friends became known as the Slytherin Sex Gods of Hogwarts, although Draco took the title of the Slytherin prince.

As different as their appearances were their personalities. Draco was head strong, egotistical, had trouble dealing with emotions (as they made him feel vulnerable), and was a down right git 75% of the time, although he was also a very passionate lover (and by passionate I mean in the fiery rough way, the kind where people get thrown against walls and clothes are torn beyond even magical repair), very protective, and definitely the jealous type. In other words he was hot tempered and acted without thought. (Thus his current predicament.)

Blaise was a very relaxed person however. He went with the punches and took whatever came with a calm manner. He found laughter in almost any situation and unlike most pureblood Slytherins he never cared about different blood lines or houses, even before the war ended. He was ever rational and like his eyes showed, he knew secrets even other people didn't realize, just from being observant and patient.

The two perfectly balanced each other out and had a very strong brotherly bond. Which is why when Draco didn't respond to the light bantering Blaise knew something was seriously wrong.

Draco was still staring at the door Hermione had just run out of. In all honesty, he didn't even notice Blaise there. All he knew was she still cared for him, she would never let him in her life again, his heart was straining in unbearable pain against his chest and his fucking jaw still hurt. He was however pulled out of his thoughts as a hand flashed up and down in front of his face.

"Draco? Draco?! Snap out of it man! You're seriously scaring the shit out of me," Blaise said as he noticed Draco slowly coming back down to earth. "Dude, what the hell happened to make you do such a stupid, idiotic, thing? Half the school has decided to shun you and the other half wants to, how did Weasley put it, ah yes; they want to beat your ass to a bloody pulp." Blaise was anything if he wasn't blunt. Who wants to beat around the bush when you can take your wand and blast a path right through it?! "You sure picked the wrong witch to cheat on, which brings me back to why the hell? And where did your perfect relationship with Granger go wrong?"

_Where __**did**__ it all go wrong? _Draco mused to himself. _Maybe it was that night she told me she loved me? _…

"_Draco, this is absolutely gorgeous!" Hermione declared as she rested her head on his chest. They were sitting under a giant oak on the grounds watching the sunset over the lake. _

_It was their 2 month anniversary of officially being a couple and although Draco was definitely not the mushy type to go round celebrating "Monthaversareys" he had never been with a girl this long and he wanted to do something at least a little special. So he did a very un-Malfoy like thing… He set up a picnic._

_He had sent a note to Hermione that morning by owl post and told her to meet him by the tree for a surprise. Of course she knew what tree since they had spent countless days sitting under it studying, talking, or just enjoying each others company._

_He set it up so he would arrive at 5:30, a half hour earlier then her so he could set everything up. He had fruits, sandwiches, chocolate cheese cake, champagne, and if they were feeling very promiscuous firewisky and chocolate covered strawberries. He decided on wearing his casual black pants (casual pants for a Malfoy was an expensive pair of dress pants) and a silver button down shirt with green stripes._

_He was just about to turn around to see if Hermione was coming when he felt arms encircle his waist and hot breath on his ear as she whispered "Always the Slytherin I see." Of course she was referring to his silver and green attire._

_He spun around in her arms and kissed her hard on the mouth as she moaned into his. He chuckled slightly at her obvious desire for him, although his was very clearly showing for her with his already hard on pressing into her abdomen. _Only she could turn me on this quickly, and with only a kiss too. _Draco had to remind himself that he had planned more then just sex with her and to not just throw her against the tree, rip her clothes off and take her right there. He finally reached her ear with a trail of light kisses from her mouth, up her jaw and to that spot that made her weak in the knees. "Always. But you wouldn't have it any other way."_

_She laughed at him. Only he could have an ego that large and get away with making it sound incredibly sexy. "So what's this surprise I was promised?" Hermione said as they stood with their arms around each other, never breaking eye contact._

"_Well I did have a picnic set up but I can think of some things I'd much rather do," He replied to her as his voice became slightly husky. _

_She smiled at him coyly, making him think he might just get his way when she suddenly pulled out of his arms and said "you know what? I think I'm quite famished. What food did you bring?" She grinned at him over her shoulder and went to sit down on the blanket he had spread out earlier. _

_Draco groaned as he knew he wasn't getting his much needed release… yet._

_They sat and ate, talked about everything and nothing, and that's how they ended up cuddled under the tree watching the sunset. It could never be more perfect or romantic, and that's when Hermione decided to tell Draco how she really felt about him._

"_Draco" she said as she moved a little so she could look into his face._

"_Mmm?" He said as he smiled over at her, completely relaxed in the beautiful setting._

_Hermione took a deep breath before staring straight into his eyes, "I love you Draco." She saw his face as it went from relaxed to stone and felt his body tense. Hermione knew he didn't deal well with things like 'love' and 'feelings' and he was probably having an inner battle within his mind about whether to say something or just run for the hills. So before he could make that choice she added. "I don't expect you to say anything back, or to say anything about it at all. I just wanted you to know how I feel and I am letting you know right now you are under no obligation to say anything of that sort to me unless you feel completely comfortable with it. And seeing as you're you I don't expect that day to come anytime soon." She laughed a little at this. She really didn't care if he didn't say it back, she knew he cared for her and that was enough to get her through the day._

_Draco visibly relaxed as he let out the breath he was holding. He really was considering running at that moment. It wasn't that he was afraid of 'love' it was just he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's don't believe in that sort of thing. Especially saying it out loud._

"_Well then," he leaned over and held her face in his hands. "How about we go celebrate this declaration of yours in my room, or more specifically my bed?"_

_Hermione gave a little squeal as Draco picked her up, flung her over his shoulder and carried her to his room fireman style. They never did make it to their first class in the morning…_

Draco smiled at the memory then shook his head. Things definitely didn't go wrong there. That was one of the best nights of sex they ever had. As the memory faded he suddenly felt the unbearable pain in his chest constrict even more, although it felt impossible. He would never have anymore nights like that, anymore nights with her at all if he didn't fix it. Then he remembered why he had done what he had. Why he hurt Hermione so much. He remembered the moment in time when everything around him had changed. The moment he wished he could start again. He remembered the moment he realized he was in love…

* * *

So what do you guys think? Just letting you know I'm not some angsty teenager letting out her hate on life with this story, actually I never intended for it to get this… well angsty. But don't worry, I'll make it better (if not happier then less mopey) next chapter, or the one after. Also next chapter will be the reason this is rated M, I'm hoping its up to your guys' standards and if you don't want to read it then skip past the memory and you should be fine :]. Again, sorry for the delay in this chapter. I'll have the next one for you soon hopefully. Tell me what you like/didn't like. I need some criticism to grow as a writer (am I the only person asking people to tell me what's wrong with my writings? Haha). Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm quite a fan of a nice Blaise and like I said before, Draco is going to need a friend to push him off his sorry ass and fix things already!

As always,  
~Ingenuity15

(P.S. if you have never had chocolate covered strawberries I suggest you do, they're absolutely delicious!)


	4. His Pain

Soooooooooo sorry for anyone anxiously awaiting this chapter, as well as the others. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned the story. I hate when people do that, get you all riled up for this amazingly wonderful story and then never give you an ending. Anyways, here it is, hope you guys don't hate me too much for taking this long. My flight was moved a day earlier and I just got back… no excuses I know. Enjoy the chapter!

~Ingenuity15

Oh and before I forget I should probably add a WARNING: this chapter is the reason this story is rated M, if you aren't comfortable reading sex scenes then just skip the memory bit and you should be fine :]

* * *

Last time:

_Then he remembered why he had done what he had. Why he hurt Hermione so much. He remembered the moment in time when everything around him had changed. The moment he wished he could start again. He remembered the moment he realized he was in love…_

_His Pain_

**Emptiness inside me,  
****wonder if you see  
It's my mistake and it's hurting me  
I know where we've been,  
how'd we get so far?  
What if, what if we start again?**

Actually it happened to be the same day he cheated on Hermione, ironic if he gave much thought to it. That day replayed in his head over and over. Everything from waking up with her in his arms, to sitting together by the fire reading silently, to their making love passionately in his bed, to his realization, to his mistake. He smiled a bit to himself as he remembered how they ended up going from the fire to his room; it was, of course, another random argument between them…

"_Draco, could you do me a favour and hand me one of those pillows? You have three over there so I'm sure you wont miss one," Hermione asked, smiling over at him. They were settled in reading by the fire, Hermione curled up on the loveseat while Draco had sprawled himself out on the larger couch, hogging all the pillows as usual._

_He smirked over at her, making a show of taking one of the pillows from behind his head, fluffing it up, and then placing it right back, settling his head into it. "You know what," Draco said, still smirking, "I don't think I can, you see, I'm quite comfortable right now and I think giving you one of these wonderfully fluffy pillows may ruin that." Just because he was dating the girl didn't mean he'd lose his sarcastic teasing and smugness, and she wouldn't of had it any other way, I mean, how else would they have random heated arguments leading to a very satisfying night. _

_Hermione glared at him before slowly donning a smirk of her own, she did learn from the master after all. "Well I guess it would take three pillows to support your rather large ego, wouldn't it?" She had no sooner said that when she suddenly received a pillow straight in the face. She returned to glaring at a now hysterical Draco. "That, was not funny."_

_"Yes… it was," Draco gasped out as he tried to catch his breath. "You should… have seen… your face!" He was having trouble coming out of his laughter, that is until he felt cold water poured over his head. He then looked into the face of a now grinning Hermione who was biting her lip to keep from laughing, holding a glass that had once contained her drink of water._

"_What were you saying about the look on my face?" She said as innocently as she could while still biting back her laughter, which from the strain she was putting on her lip looked like it was quite the effort. _

" _You didn't just do what I think you did," Draco sputtered as he wiped at the water now dripping down his face._

"_If your referring to me pouring a glass of water on you, then yes I did. However if your referring to the pillow I threw at you, well then your just mixing us up," Hermione replied playfully as she backed away from him, sensing the outburst about to come from her boyfriend. She probably shouldn't have retaliated like that but it was just too damned tempting!_

"_Why you little wench!" He said as he stood up and stated to stalk towards her. His eyes darkening to a stormy grey as he did so. "You do realize your going to have to pay for that."_

_"Oh now I'm scared," Hermione said as she reached the stairs leading to their rooms, backing up so she didn't turn her back to him. As she was about to turn and make a break for it Draco lunged forward and flung her over his shoulder so she couldn't get away. He seemed to carry her like this a lot._

"_Oh you should be, I'm going to make sure you can't walk for the next week," He growled at her as he threw her on his bed, crawling on top of her and crashing his lips onto hers before she could respond. _

_He slid his tongue over her bottom lip seeking the entrance she so willingly gave him, moaning as he started to explore her warm depths. While their mouths and tongues were busy fighting for dominance, their hands were making short work of their clothes, ignoring buttons by simply ripping the offending clothing off instead. _

_When they were both completely naked Draco started to slow down the pace a bit moving his lips from hers and trailing them down her neck to suck on that sensitive place on her collar. She arched into him as he sucked and nipped on that spot, marking her as his, being the possessive man he was._

_When he was content with the mark he had left he continued his blazing path of open mouth kisses down to her breasts, paying particular attention to the sensitive nubs that had been hard ever since he had started stalking her on the stairs. Loving the sound of her gasps and moans he went down further until he was kissing just above where she wanted him most. He then went further down to her knees and started trailing kisses, licking and nibbling all the way up to her thigh when he would switch to the other one, teasing her until she begged for him._

"_Please Draco!" Hermione all but cried out. She needed him so bad, needed to feel his fingers pushing into her core, needed to feel his tongue licking her cunt, needed to feel his pulsing cock deep inside her._

"_Please what Hermione? What do you want me to do?" Draco asked her. He loved making her beg for it, loved to make his Hermione, who was usually so prissy and proper lose control._

"_Draco," Hermione groaned as he continued teasing her. "I want… Merlin, I want you, I want you to fuck me with your tongue, your fingers, your cock. Just fuck me already!" She was done being teased. Some other night she would let him but right now her desire for him was to strong._

_Hearing her plead with him in that husky, demanding tone made him lose his resolve to tease her for hours. Instead he dropped his head down between her legs, needing to taste her, that sweet tangy flavour that was all her. _

_Hermione's heart rate sped up and she started panting as he licked and sucked her, carefully avoiding her clit so as to draw it out longer. She then let out a slightly louder moan as he slipped two fingers inside of her, curving them upwards to hit that one spot that made her knees shake._

"_So close… Please Draco." Hermione pleaded with him once more. She was starting to see stars dance across her vision. She felt if she didn't get that relief soon she would pass out from pure need. Then Draco softly nipped her bud and she felt herself shatter as she cried out his name._

_Draco felt her walls clench around his fingers, engulfing them in her wetness as she cummed. Hearing her cry his name was too much and he lifted himself along her body and thrust into her just as she was coming down from her orgasm. He groaned aloud as he felt her warmth surround his throbbing cock waiting a minute to regain some control and not end the night there and then._

_Hermione screamed his name again as she felt him thrust into her. She felt his warm, ragged breathing against the side of her neck and turned her head to capture his lips in a passionate and needy kiss as he finally started to thrust into her. Slowly at first, it didn't take much encouragement from her for him to pick up the speed._

_Soon all you could hear was her moaning, and his grunts. All you could smell was their sweat mixed with the undeniable scent of sex. Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco's back, making him go deeper inside her, both so close to the eminent pleasure of their release. _

_Draco knew he wasn't going to last long so he reached a hand down and rubbed her clit. Hermione cried out his name once again as she came, digging her nails into his back. The mixture of the pain and the feel of her clenching around him was too much for Draco as he spilled his seed into her, biting down on her shoulder to keep in his yell. He continued to make shallow thrusts into her until he was spent and she had come down from her high. He then collapsed to the side of her, pulling out off her but at the same time pulling her against him so that her head rested onto his chest._

_As they both lay there catching their breath Hermione stared up into Draco's eyes, reading all the emotions he couldn't say. "I love you," She said to him before drifting off into a dreamless sleep, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. Draco just stared at her, thinking how beautiful she was, how lucky he was to have her in his life. With those as his last thoughts, he joined Hermione in slumber, her steady breaths lulling him to sleep._

~***~

_Hermione woke still in Draco's arms and smiled as she looked at his face. He really did look like an angel when he was sleeping, his features relaxed and innocent. She watched as his eyelids slowly fluttered open and he smiled back at her once the initial sleepiness was gone. "Morning beautiful." Draco said as he leaned down and placed a light kiss on her forehead._

"_Morning," Hermione sighed. She loved the feeling of being in his arms, loved how protected she felt, like everything was in place. She looked over at the clock on his nightstand and realized they had missed supper. _Oh well, _she thought, _I'll just run down to the kitchens and bring us back something. He looks like he's ready to go back to bed._ She giggled a little to herself before rolling out of his embrace and heading to her room. "I'm just going to head down to the kitchens for something to eat, want anything?" _

"_Hmmm," He said sleepily before rolling over onto his stomach and settling down for some more sleep. "You go eat something, but I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee on your way back."_

"_Okay," she came back over to the side of his bed and kissed his cheek. "I wont be gone long, get some rest, love you Draco." She then turned around and left the room._

_Draco heard the door close behind her and in his sleepy haze he rolled over and murmured, "Love you too." He froze and then bolted straight up, no longer sleepy, just in pure shock. _What the fuck? _He thought to himself. _I did not just say that. I'm a Malfoy! Bloody hell, I'm Draco fucking Malfoy. I do not love. Sure I like Hermione a lot, and sure she holds my attention more then any other girl, but I do not LOVE her! That's just ludicrous! That was just a half conscious response to her. Maybe if she would stop telling me she loved me I wouldn't have to feel guilty about not saying it back. That's it! It's all her bloody fault for making me say it, next thing you know she'll be talking about our future…

_With that thought Draco froze up again. He actually thought he might die of a panic attack right there and then. He was losing himself to these conflicting thoughts and feelings he had never experienced before. He needed to grasp reality again, get some sense that he was in control of his life._

_That was when Draco reached a rash and stupid decision. He ran into the hall, grabbed the first blonde slut he saw and brought her back in his room…_

Draco flinched as he remembered that last part. He was so stupid! That was the only word to describe himself right now. Well actually there was a couple he could think of; arrogant bastard, selfish prat, completely heart broken…

As he thought of the last one he doubled over in his bed clutching at his chest, tears springing to his eyes as the pain consumed him. He would have gladly taken a hundred crucios if it would have gotten rid of this heart wrenching pain he was feeling. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, all he could do was feel the pain ripping apart his heart, which is the one thing he wished he couldn't do. He didn't feel Blaise's hand patting his back, didn't hear the concerned voice of his friend as he cried out to Madam Pomfrey for help. He didn't even feel when gentle hands pushed him back and forced him to drink something. He did however feel relief as the dreamless sleep potion kicked in and he fell into its mercy.

~***~

The next day Draco was deemed emotionally stable enough to leave the hospital wing, although Blaise was given strict instruction not to leave the Slytherin alone and was set up with a small bed in the Head Boys room.

Draco moved through the school like a zombie. He was there physically, but his mind couldn't be there, all his thoughts were on Hermione.

Whenever he would see her in the halls, the pain in his heart would lift. She was always in between Harry and Ron as they refused to leave her side but Draco never noticed them, only having eyes for her.

The first time he had seen her in the halls he had tried to approach her, only thinking that if he could sit down with her for a while he could get her to forgive him. He was however stopped when Blaise put his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Draco wanted to scream at Blaise for stopping him, for not letting him go over there and hold Hermione in his arms. But all Blaise said was, "Give her time."And so he did. He just watched her for a week, a little piece of him dieing every time she ignored his stares, wishing for her to see his pain. He watched her still, cringing as she smiled at someone, knowing those smiles used to be for him. And he continued to watch her, wanting to cry seeing the evident pain in her eyes, knowing it was he who had caused it.

Draco didn't know how much more he could take of this. In all his life he never would have thought he would turn into one of those angsty teenagers, the ones who were doomed to watch the one they love from afar, the one they couldn't live without moving on without them… Merlin when did he become so melodramatic?

~***~

Blaise watched his friend watch the girl he loved with pained eyes. He never thought he would ever see his childhood friend like this! Scratch that, this was not his best mate. This, sitting next to him in the great hall, not eating as was usual this past week, only staring at the girl, THIS was just a shell. Where was that arrogant, sarcastic, lively pureblood prat everyone loved to hate and hated to love?

Finally Blaise had had enough of this. He was going to get those two back together if it was the last thing he did. He was not going to let his best mate crawl into the black abyss he had created inside of him.

Blaise pulled Draco by the arm and dragged him down into the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room. No one was there as they were all in the great hall so Blaise figured he could yell all he wanted. He pushed Draco into one of the chairs and stood in front of him, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well?" Blaise asked in a demanding voice.

"Well what?" Draco replied in the monotonous voice he had been using lately.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Blaise practically yelled at him. He was tired of the moping and the hollowness. "I said give her time, not give up! Its been a week, so ether you act like a real Slytherin, and the Malfoy I used to know, and come up with some genius conniving way to win Hermione's love and trust back or I will personally make it my life's job to follow you around and harass you until you do! Or better yet I'll set Pansy on you!"

The blonde couldn't help the shudder that went through him. Blaise walking in his shadow, cursing at him and telling him shit for his life would be bad enough, but to have pug faced Pansy all over him again after he had finally gotten rid of her after 6 years, well that was a fate worse then death.

"That's a bit better!" Blaise smiled a bit, seeing the disgust cross Draco's face. It wasn't happiness but at least it wasn't bitter loneliness. "Now," He started as he sat down in the chair opposite Draco, a mischievous glint in his almost indigo eyes, "Lets get down to work and get you your girl back."

Draco looked up at the Italian and rolled his eyes before giving a little smirk. _I can do this._ He thought. _I can win her back. I'll make her see how much it pains me to be away from her, how much I love her, and how much I need her in my life. And with Blaise helping, it shouldn't be too hard, I mean, we're two Slytherins! Two damned sexy, brilliant Slytherins! I can do this, I will do this. Hermione will be mine again, and I swear to Merlin and to any God or Goddess or all powerful being out there that I will never let her leave my side again._

* * *

So what are you guys thinking?! He's starting to get back to normal Draco so next chapter wont be so angsty. At least I'm hoping it wont. I kinda write with the flow so I actually have as much idea of what's coming next as you do haha. I hope this really big chapter made up for the wait! Again, I'm so sorry I couldn't get around to it!  
Anyways I would really appreciate some reviews. That was my first smut scene on the go up there so I really hope I didn't crucify it too badly!  
Reviews, some constructive criticism, requests/ideas for another story (I'm posting my other one as soon as this one is done. It's a Draco/Hermione/Blaise fic so if you don't like the whole threesome couple then don't read. It's a lot longer then this fic with some different kinds of drama and a bit of action. Any who, I love the whole bad boy Slytherin + not as good as you think Gryffindor thing on the go. I can tell you now I wouldn't mind two sexy, muscular _men _coming after me. Definitely have a thing for the bad boys, especially the ones with hot abs ;] yummm) Actually there are three stories I have written so go check the descriptions and let me know which one to post first!  
KK so back on topic, love to hear from anyone reading this, makes me smile, I don't even care if you tell me you hate it, still meant you read it haha

Always waiting to hear from you,  
~Ingenuity15


	5. Chances

So if you want my excuses and apology for why I haven't updated this story in so long I suggest you go and read my profile. And while your there you can read and tell me what story you want posted next! And since they're done there hopefully won't be any of this waiting crap. I really do feel like shit for leaving it for so long. But I'm really sick now with all the flus and H1N1 going around (thankfully I only caught the first) and since I can do nothing but stay in bed I decided now would be a fabulos time to get back to this! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

~Ingenuity15

* * *

_Chances_

**All this time I  
****Can make it right  
With one more try,  
****Can we start again?  
In my eyes  
****You can see it now  
Can we start again?  
****Can we start again?**

For the next week Draco, with a lot of help from Blaise, planned and plotted different ways to get Hermione back. They thought of everything; slipping her a love potion to kidnapping her and taking her to an exotic uncharted island in the south pacific. Although, they quickly ruled those ideas out as a love potion couldn't create real love and Hermione would never forgive Draco if she missed taking NEWTS to hang out on an island.

As the week passed and none of their plans worked, or were thrown away, Draco became more and more desperate. He was always trying to get Hermione alone to talk to her, but she was always with Harry and Ron who had become her personal body guards from him and now she would hardly even glance at him, except for when she would occasionally slip and end up staring into his eyes. These times were the hardest for Draco because it was like for those few seconds; everything was how it used to be. And then she would look away…

One day, while watching once again as Draco tried and failed to get Hermione to talk to him Blaise decided to do something very un-Slytherin and more Gryffindor if anything, he decided to scrap all their plans and just run straight into the heart of the problem.

After making sure a dejected Draco was walking towards the Slytherin common room, Blaise turned and made his way down the corridor to where he last saw the Golden Trio.

* * *

Hermione was doing her best to keep up a smiling front for her friends but she knew they could see through it. Draco was always on her mind and he wasn't making matters any easier; always trying to stop her in the halls and piercing her with his gaze. She spent her nights crying and spent her days trying to keep as busy as possible and avoiding him. She would leave their commons before he even stirred in his sleep and she would return only just before curfew, running to her room and locking it with the most powerful wards she could think of. She wouldn't let herself walk alone anymore. She knew that if he cornered her alone she wouldn't be able to trust herself to stay away, or worse to stop herself from hexing him into the next century and back again.

All of this was starting to take a toll on her and although her friends noticed, there was nothing they could do about it. When they tried to talk about it she just got a sad look, refused to meet their gaze and just muttered something about not getting enough sleep and being fine, really. They dropped the subject after that, not wanting to hurt her more. That is until one day Ginny Weasley decided enough was enough.

~***~

A few weeks after the incident Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry where sitting in the Gryffindor common room around the fire. While the boys, oblivious as they were, played a brutal game of wizards chess, Hermione just stared into the flames with glazed over eyes and a look of concentration, like she was studying them for some sort of meaning to this life. Meanwhile Ginny was studying Hermione, noticing that even now with the far away look there was sadness underneath. Every expression she now had held some hint of sadness that wouldn't go away.

Without a word to the others Ginny stood from her chair, grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and started to drag up the stairs to the girls dorm.

"Ginny, what are you…?" Hermione started, surprised by being brought out of her thoughts so savagely and suddenly.

She didn't finish however as Ginny cut her off. Looking over her shoulder at the stunned looking boys Ginny called out, "Don't worry, me and Hermione need to have a girl talk, and I know as much as you boys want to be included in the discussions of feelings and gossip and such, this is not a chat for your delicate little ears." Laughing as the boys faces turned red and turned back to cover the awkwardness by continuing their game, Ginny dragged Hermione into her, thankfully, empty dorm room, and forced her to sit on the bed before locking and silencing the room.

"There, now that no one can overhear or interrupt us, it's about time we had this long overdue chat." Ginny sat down on the same bed as Hermione, sitting cross-legged with her elbows on her knees and her head resting in her hands showing that she was going to be doing more listening then chatting.

Hermione knew what this little chit chat was going to be about but honestly, she didn't want to have it. Yes it had been a few weeks but it was all still too fresh in her mind and her heart for her to talk about it without breaking down and blubbering like a baby in front of her friend. So, feigning innocence she turned to face Ginny, bringing her knees to her chest in a defensive position and resting her chin on her knees. "So, what did you want to talk about, things are going fine with you and Harry I hope?", Hermione replied, wincing a bit as her cheery voice even sounded forced to herself.

"Yes yes, Harry and myself are doing wonderfully. But I brought you up here to discuss you. You're a terrible actress you know. I can see your hurting, and its not going to get any better until you open up to someone and rant like hell about it. I mean, you always do this when your upset! Closing yourself off to everyone, and while I can see why you wouldn't want to talk to Harry and Ron about this, I would at least have hoped you would come to me! Your like the sister I always wished I had and I hate to see you like this." Ginny said. "Come on Hermione, please let me in! I want to know how your feeling, how your _really_ feeling. None of this 'I'm fine' crap."

Looking at Ginny, Hermione realized she really wanted to tell her everything that's been going through her head. She wanted to yell, scream, and possibly throw something to take out how conflicting her feelings were. However since there wasn't anything in the room to throw she settled for yelling and screaming.

"Fine Gin, you want to know how I feel? You want to know what I've been going through the past couple weeks? Then I'll tell you! I've been heart broken, miserable and confused! Heart broken because the guy I loved and who I thought loved me back cheated on me! And of course I had to bloody well walk in on it. Miserable because all I think about is him, all I see is him. I can't even concentrate in classes anymore because all I can feel is his eyes boring into my skull, knowing full well he's hurting and regretting what he did! And all the time I'm confused over it, over everything! I love him Gin, I still love him after it, and looking into his eyes I know he still wants to be with me and regrets it. I want him back Gin, but at the same time I cant! I just can't! Every time I look at him I see him with that girl, how do I know it won't happen again? Tell me that! How can I trust him again when I don't even know how he feels for me? He's never said it, never told me he loves me, so maybe I was just fooling myself into thinking it. But Gin, I love him so much its killing me inside! I just don't know what to do." This whole time Hermione had been pacing back and forth by the bed while Ginny just watched and listened, but now that she finished she collapsed on the floor sobbing, finally relieved of the weight she had been carrying.

Ginny was stunned at how her friend had just seemed to explode like that but shaking her head slightly she slipped onto the floor, wrapping her arms around her hysterical friend, trying to calm her down before she spoke again.

"Hermione?" Looking down at the girl in her arms to make sure she was listening she continued. "Can I give you my opinion in this?" Feeling Hermione's answering nod against her shoulder she continued, "Malfoy's an idiot who doesn't deserve you, or your tears. However, he's an idiot who loves you."

Hermione was startled by her friends words. She thought for sure she was going to go on some sort of Draco hating rant to try and make her feel better. Although this observation made her feel better, it wasn't what she had expected the Red head to say. "How do you know?" Hermione asked, sniffing and wiping away at the stray tears.

"I know because of the way he looks at you, how when you were together he never once let you leave his side. The ridiculously goofy smiles he used to get when you were in his arms or when you would give him a kiss in front of everyone. I know because even now he never stops looking at you, because he has never been with anyone this long, and because it's obvious he's doing everything he can to get you back. If he didn't love you, he would have just let you go and go back to chasing every other girl around. But he's not because he's in love with you."

Hermione thought over Ginny's words before responding, "But if you love someone, how could you sleep with someone else? How could you hurt so deeply the person you supposedly love?"

"I thought of that too. You know what Malfoy was like before you came into his life. He was Slytherin sex god, Hogwarts own playboy. He's never been in a real committed relationship before you. Besides he's a Malfoy! You know what his father was like to him, cold and heartless. He probably didn't know what love was until he felt it for you. My guess is he's scared. Or was scared as the case may be. Now I'm not saying you should forgive him right away, but I am telling you as a friend with your best interests at heart that you should give him another chance and let him earn your trust back."

Hermione knew Ginny was right but she just couldn't forget what happened so soon. She really just wasn't ready to face him yet. "Your right Gin, but I just need to think it over before I decide anything." And with that she stood up, giving her friend a hug and what seemed to be her first genuine smile in weeks. "Lets go get the boys and go sit by the lake. I'm dying to get some fresh air, feels like I've been locked up in this stuffy old castle for years!" The girls both laughed as they went down to the common room.

Harry and Ron looked up when they heard Hermione's laugh, a real laugh. They were both grinning like right idiots when the girls finally walked over to them.

"So what's up with you two?" Ginny asked. "You look like a bunch of freaks, you know that right?"

Still smiling Harry just shook his head, "No, it's just nice to see Hermione smiling is all."

Hermione playfully slapped his shoulder. "Oh come off of it, I've smiled plenty before. Now, me and Gin are heading down to the lake and wanted you two to come, but if you don't knock those grins down a notch your going to give all the first years nightmares."

The four of them left the common room laughing and made their way to the grounds, enjoying the fact that Hermione was her normal self once again. That is until they bumped into Blaise Zabini with none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione! Please talk to me, please, I'm sorry, just please let me explain!" Draco knew his father would be rolling in his grave at the fact that a Malfoy had used _please_ not once but three times in one sentence.

Hermione felt Ginny clutch onto her shoulder as Harry and Ron took up their defensive positions right in front of her. "Go away ferret, haven't you done enough? If it wasn't for 'Mione back there I wouldn't hesitate in beating the living shit out of you." Ron spat, turning as red as his hair once again.

Harry, still furious of course, but being the more level headed of the two and sensing Malfoy's distress at losing Hermione decided against yelling at the guy, "Just go Malfoy. If she wanted to talk to you she would. Stop making it harder on the both of you."

With that said, the four of them walked away and headed once more for the grounds, but the happy tenor that they once held was now gone, as was Hermione's smile. During the entire encounter she hadn't raised her head. She was lost again in thought, only now she was thinking about Ginny's words and what she wanted to do with them.

"Hey, Hermione! Hold up," The group paused hearing someone yell for Hermione. Harry and Ron tensed, thinking it was Malfoy again but Hermione knew it wasn't, she could tell his voice apart from anyone's and this voice was deeper with a slight accent.

Hermione turned around to see Blaise running down the steps from the front hall towards them. He finally reached them and bent over a bit to catch his breathe. "Hermione… I really need to talk to you."

Ron had by now figured out who Blaise was and was once again in front of Hermione with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Well, it's too bad that you can't Zabini. Your no better then the ferret so what makes you think we'd let you anywhere near her?"

Hermione was a little peeved at this. Sure, Ron only had her best interest at heart but who was he to say who she could and could not speak to. As it were, she had nothing against Blaise, having worked with the handsome Italian on a few projects during the school years and finding him quite intelligent and surprisingly insightful. "Ronald," Using her strict, no nonsense voice she continued, "You have no right to tell people I will not talk to them, especially without consulting me first. You do not control my life and I will not have you making my decisions for me! Now Blaise, I am willing to talk to you but I can't promise that I'll like whatever you have to say."

Walking over to Blaise, she hooked her arm into his and they walked in silence until they found a spot by the lake away from prying ears. Hermione sat down and patted the spot next to her to show that he should do the same. "So Blaise, what did you want to talk to me about?" She already knew of course, but it was only polite to pretend otherwise.

Blaise sat down next to her and stared at the lake in silence for a bit, gathering his thoughts together and figuring out how to say it without upsetting the witch next to him. "Well, as you know I'm Draco's best mate here, have been since childhood, there is little I don't know about him and it's as if I can read him like an open book sometimes." He turned slightly so he could face Hermione, gage a reaction from her at what he was saying, "I've never seen him like this Hermione. It's pathetic, and honestly, I don't know how much more he can take. How much more ether of you can take. I wanted to tell you that he's really hurting. He's been crying for Merlin's sake! Just please, consider talking to him and letting him have a second chance. I know he screwed up, and I make it a point to tell him he's an idiot for it, but he needs you." He stood up, brushing the dirt off his robes. "just think about it."

Hermione sat there alone for what seemed like hours going over everything. All of her memories of Draco, the good and the bad. How she felt, what Ginny said, what Blaise said, what Draco's eyes said for him. She sat there thinking until the sun started to set. Only then did she make the decision that she knew would change her life.

* * *

Five chapters down, Two more to go! I actually enjoyed writing this chapter as it kept my mind off my being sick and also I love the fact that things are starting to come together. I know not to much happened in it but I needed a chapter to get how Hermione's feeling through all of this and now she has made her decision. But what did she decide?! Find out next chapter (which if i'm still sick could be really soon). Review and look over my page to let me know what story you want next! Also, other chapters have been edited for whatever spelling mistakes and such I made, but nothing changed so no worries :) Starting the next chapter as we speak!

Always writing,  
~Ingenuity15


	6. What do I say?

So, looks like I'm still sick today, so you guys get a new chapter! Hope you've enjoyed this little FanFic I've created and let me know what one you want next(summaries on my profile page thing). And thanks to everyone who's given me those lovely reviews! They really do make my day :)

~Ingenuity15

* * *

_What do I say?_

**I'm lost inside the pain  
****I feel without you  
I can't stop holding on  
I need you with me  
I'm caught inside the pain  
Can we ever start again?  
I'm lost without you**

Even after she had made up her mind, Hermione still had her doubts about her decision, but she couldn't back down now. She knew that if she didn't do this she would have regrets for the rest of her life, and that was no way to live. So taking a deep, calming breath she made her way up to the owlry and after tying her note to one of the school owls left, knowing the note would be delivered with the rest of the morning mail.

She was going to go up to the Gryffindor common room and tell Ginny about the note, getting her advice on how to advance from here, but as Hermione stepped through the front entrance of the castle she noticed how late it really was. Shocked that she had literally spent hours contemplating her situation she realized everyone would be asleep by now and she would have to wait until tomorrow morning to talk to Ginny.

So Hermione figured it would be best to just head to her dormitory and sleep, that is until her stomach reminded her that she had missed dinner. She would just have to stop by the kitchens on her way up, one of the house elves surely wouldn't mind getting something for her. She had long since given up her dreams of S.P.E.W, deciding that the elves might actually like doing what they do.

So making her way over to the painting of the fruit Hermione tickled the pear to enter the kitchens, not really worried of being caught by Filch or any of the professors as one of the perks to being head girl is that curfew doesn't really apply to you, although Hermione never did like being out after it, something about the empty halls at night gave her the chills.

Stepping into the kitchens Hermione was instantly greeted by a house elf who proceeded to bow so low that their nose touched the ground. "Hello Miss, would Miss like Beeny to get Miss something?"

Hermione thought about it for a minute, "Yes, actually Beeny I was wondering if you could possibly get me a mug of hot chocolate and a couple of slices of toast with jam please."

Beeny looked absolutely thrilled that he was asked to do something. "Oh yes Miss, Beeny will have it ready for Miss right away, you can sit down over there if you wish Miss." He pointed quickly over to a table in the corner where she could sit before vanishing with a *crack*.

Still not quite used to how house elves enjoyed their work so much Hermione just chuckled quietly to herself in amusement before sitting at the appointed table in the corner.

She hadn't been sitting there for more then 15 seconds when she heard another *crack* announcing Beeny had arrived with the food. He was practically bouncing over to her with a wide grin plastered on his face. "Here you goes Miss. Beeny promised he would get it right away and Beeny did because Beeny's a good elf Miss." He said before placing a tray on the table in front of her.

Smiling at the elf Hermione just nodded, "I agree, Beeny is a wonderful house elf."

If possible the house elf's grin widened even more. "Beeny thanks Miss and lets Miss know that if she needs anything else Miss can call Beeny." He said before bowing once again and disappearing to do whatever it is he was doing before.

Hermione finished her food quickly, not wanting to ponder over things too much as she was nervous enough about tomorrow as is and was bound to drive herself crazy by over analyzing things. Heading over to the door with her mind buzzing she hadn't realized that someone else was coming in, that is until she walked straight into them.

She let out a gasp as she found herself falling backwards only to be stopped by strong arms. "Oh, I'm so sorry… I should have been paying more attention… are you…" But she trailed off as she looked up at the face of the person she had crashed into. The face of the person who haunted her thoughts through her days and her dreams at night. Of all the people in this god forsaken school of course _he_ had to be the one to walk in. "Draco."

"Hermione…" The way he said her name made her shiver. His voice was filled with such pain, sadness, regret and possibly love? She almost lost her resolve and closed the mere inches between them to kiss him passionately, to lose herself in his embrace and never let go as she had wanted to do for these past weeks; almost being the operative word.

Instead Hermione quickly pulled out of his grasp, sliding past him in his surprise and running all the way to their heads common room, where she continued to run until she had finally reached her room, cast her locking and silencing spells on her door, and finally plopped onto her bed to catch her breath, his cries to wait still ringing in her ears.

Taking deep breaths she mentally reminded herself why staying there with him would have been a bad idea. She had made her decision and she was going to stick to it. She wouldn't do anything until her letter was delivered and she had talked to Ginny. She needed to prepare herself for tomorrow and a good nights sleep would definitely help. Getting ready for bed, Hermione went to her sock drawer and pulled out her emergency bottle of dreamless sleep potion. Tonight she needed sleep, and without it she knew she would be tossing and turning all night. Crawling under her sheets she drained the potion and succumbed to the peacefulness it brought.

~***~

After his failed attempt to talk to Hermione, yet again, Blaise had sent him down to the dungeons, saying he had forgotten something in the library and would meet him down there later.

Dejectedly Draco made his way down to the Slytherin common room, not knowing what else to do. He needed to make her see he loved her, that he was stupid and made a huge, no a massive mistake. Problem is, he was out of ideas as to how to do it.

He didn't know how he managed to make his way to the painting of Salazar Slytherin in his state, but he shrugged and spoke the password, making his way over to the fire, sitting down in one of the chairs to stare into the flames. All of the other Slytherins ignored him, still too pissed about how he had cheated on Hermione. When they had dated Hermione had often followed Draco down here, determined to show everyone that Gryffindors weren't as bad as they thought and to show that Slytherins are actually human beings like everyone else, and she had. The majority of the Slytherins had grown quite fond of Hermione, often getting her advice on things or just enjoying her friendly chatter, still teasing her for being a Gryffindor of course, but there was never any malice behind the words anymore. Needless to say no one was happy with the current situation.

Draco lost himself reminiscing once again until Blaise sat down next to him an hour later, although to Draco it felt like a minute. The two sat in companionable silence for a few more hours before Blaise decided to take his friend out of his stupor and talk strategy. He could tell Draco wasn't as into it as he once was but forced the conversation along, knowing his talk with Hermione may have given Draco a chance and he really needed to pull himself together if he was to convince her to come back to him.

They went over everything they had already come up with but nothing new came to them, the only plan that made any sense was to try and get her alone to talk to her. Easier said then done.

They stayed there talking hour after hour until Draco realized the room was now empty and the only light was coming from the fire. Looking at the time he saw it was just after twelve and that most everyone would be sleeping by now. She would surely be in her room by now.

Sighing and making his goodbyes to Blaise, Draco headed back up to his dorm, although he decided, well his stomach decided, that since he had missed supper a stop to the kitchens would be much appreciated.

Draco headed over to the portrait of the fruit and tickled the pear to open it, but when he stepped in he was surprised to have someone walk straight into him. Being as built as he was it didn't really effect him much, however the person who had walked into him was much smaller and with a gasp started to fall backwards. Not even thinking about it Draco reached out and grabbed them before they could hit the ground.

As the person started to stutter their apology his breath caught in his throat, he knew that voice so well, it was the voice of the angel who had taken over his every thought and starred in his every dream. "Oh, I'm so sorry… I should have been paying more attention… are you…" She stopped when she finally looked up and realized who had caught her. "Draco."

"Hermione…" He couldn't believe she was here, with him, in his arms once again. It felt like everything was back in place; he never wanted to let go.

She seemed to have other plans however and before he knew what was happening she had pushed herself away from him and started running. Draco snapped out of his thoughts and called out to her, he started running after her but he knew he was too late. He could out run her but she knew too many short cuts and secret passage ways so that when he finally reached their common room she was firmly secured in her room.

He made his way to his own, mentally beating himself over and over again. There she was alone, is his grasp and he had let her get away. This was probably the one and only chance he had to explain to her that he loved her and needed her and he had lost it. Crushed and defeated, he knew there was no chance of sleep tonight without help, so he rummaged in his sock drawer for the emergency bottle of dreamless sleep potion he kept there. Smiling slightly as he remembered the day Hermione had put it there, saying it was always nice to have around. Crawling into bed he wished for a miracle before falling into the full effects of the potion.

~***~

Draco woke up the next morning feeling much more like himself after his deep and uninterrupted sleep. It didn't last very long when he remembered last night however and after getting dressed he made his way sadly down to the great hall for breakfast, thankful it was Saturday and there weren't any classes.

When he arrived he immediately found himself searching the Gryffindor table for the familiar brunette witch, and finding his heart beating faster when he found her. Forcing himself to walk towards the other side of the hall and to the Slytherin table he sat, alone, as it was almost the end of breakfast and Blaise had already come and gone, and silently piled some food onto his plate knowing he needed to eat something.

A few minutes later he saw a few dozen owls swoop down, delivering the morning mail, and since he wasn't expecting anything was startled when a large brown barn owl landed on his shoulder and started to nibble on his ear. Taking the note from it's leg he fed it some bacon before unrolling the note. When he read it he nearly had a heart attack! Looking up he noticed she had already left, so he jumped from the table and, ignoring the stares he received, flew from the great hall and towards the dungeons. He desperately needed to show this to Blaise.

When he finally reached the portrait of Salazar he practically screamed the password and ran into the common room looking half crazed.

"Draco, what the hell is wrong with you? You look like your being chased by a flock of wild hippogriffs." Blaise called out to him from one of the couches on the opposite side of the room.

Not really hearing him, Draco went over and shoved the piece of parchment in his face. "Read this! Just read it!"

Taking the parchment from the frantic boy, Blaise soon realized what had gotten him into such a state of disarray.

~***~

"Well, what did your note say?" Ginny demanded, looking excitedly at Hermione. The latter had pulled her from breakfast, saying that they needed to talk, now. After arriving in the red heads dorm room and making sure no one would overhear, Hermione proceeded to explain her decision and her note, knowing she would need her advice on it all.

"I knew you would probably want to see it so I made a copy before I sent it." Hermione said while pulling out a folded piece of parchment and handing it to Ginny who hurriedly opened and read it.

__

**Astronomy tower at midnight. You have one chance to tell me why I shouldn't walk away from you forever.  
****HG**

"A bit blunt, but then again he's a guy, blunt will probably work best." Ginny said after a while, not able to resist throwing a jab at the opposite sex.

"Thank you for that Gin. I fully realize its blunt but that's the only way I could have written it without putting too much emotion into it. I don't want to get his hopes up by letting him know I still love him, because that wont stop me from walking away. I just really need you to tell me I'm doing the right thing by giving him a chance and help me figure out what to say to him when I see him tonight." Hermione replied, her eyes were starting to tear up again from the anxiety of it all. She really just wanted tonight to come so things could finally be resolved, one way or another.

Seeing her friends distress, Ginny wrapped her arms comfortingly around Hermione's shoulders before speaking. "I know you want me to tell you that you're doing the right thing and tell you exactly what you should say but I can't. I am however going to tell you I think what you're doing is right and that when you get up there tonight you should say whatever your heart tells you. For once let your heart do the talking instead of that overly large brain of yours and get everything out there. There's no point in holding anything back and you need to let go. He needs to know how you feel and why he doesn't deserve your forgiveness before ether of you can make that final choice."

Loving her friend more and more Hermione gave her a watery smile. "Gin, have I ever told you that I'm glad you're my best girl friend?"

Laughing Ginny replied to her. "Not as often as I'd like. Now, how about we get your mind off of tonight, because unfortunately for you it's my turn to rant and ramble about the idiocies of my boyfriend."

Sitting down on the bed the two talked for hours on end, soon joined by Ginny's room mates, and before Hermione knew it, it was midnight and she had to make her way to the astronomy tower. Reaching the top of the long spiralling stairs, she found herself nervously looking at the door to the circular room. _It's now or never _she thought to herself as she pushed it open and stepped inside…

~***~

Blaise whistled as he reread the note. "Draco, you do realize that this is your big chance right?"

"Of course I bloody well know this is my big chance! This is my only chance and I'm going to fuck it up and lose her forever! Blaise, I can't deal with this! What do I say to her? What if she doesn't even listen to me? What if I get there and freeze? She drives me crazy! I'm a Malfoy for the love of Merlin and in the past few weeks I've _cried_, I've _begged_,I've _pleaded_, I've fallen in _love _and done everything I've been told Malfoy's do not under any circumstances do and it's all because of her! She's turned my entire world inside out, flipped it upside down, drove me insane beyond belief, and I can't imagine my life without her! So what the hell do I do!" Draco went on for another little while and Blaise just looked at him, at a loss for what to do as his friend paced in front of him, running his hands through his hair and becoming more and more hysterical as he rambled on.

Draco probably would have gone on for a good hour or so too had Pansy not walked up and slapped him across the face. "Shut up will you, your giving me along with everyone else a bloody headache and your not making sense at all! Now sit down!" She yelled at the now silent Draco who quickly sat down. After Pansy had finally given up on Draco she changed a lot, gaining independence when she stopped being so, well dependant, on guys. She stopped the bimbo act too once she realized it was getting her absolutely no where in life. "Now I'm only going to tell you this once so listen and listen good. Hermione was the best thing that ever happened to you. Why someone as amazing and good as her decided to love you I'll never know but she did and probably still does, but you fucked everything up by sleeping with that slut. I don't even want to know what you were thinking. I'm saying this for the benefit of you, Hermione and the rest of us, but mainly for Hermione. Your going to go up there tonight, your going to tell her what a stupid bastard you are and then your going to beg at her feet until she takes you back. Understand me?"

Draco could only nod. He really wasn't used to an angry Pansy, and honestly, it was terrifying.

"Good, and if you don't make things better I will personally make your life hell. I'll leave him to you now Blaise." And without another word she turned and walked calmly out of the common room.

After a long period of silence Blaise finally spoke. "You do realize that's going to give me nightmares?"…

The hours passed too quickly for Draco, and yet not quickly enough. At eleven thirty he couldn't sit around any longer and so he made his way up to the tower. Finding the room empty he walked to one of the windows, looking out at the stars. The cool breeze calmed him down a bit and his thoughts went to what he was going to say when she finally came. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door open behind him.

"This is your only chance Draco. Don't make me regret giving it to you."

* * *

I know, I'm being really cruel by leaving it there aren't I? Well I thought it was rather nice of me to update so quickly when it usually takes me weeks. Normally I'll write it bit by bit so I have time to think over multiple ideas but I really want to finish this story for you guys so I sat down for 4 hours straight to write it!  
Now I've done my part by posting this chapter, so it's your turn to read it and then REVIEW! Tell me what you enjoyed, what you want to happen next, what I should improve on. Hell just tell me whats going through your mind as you read this!

Love always,  
~Ingenuity15


	7. Make it or Break it

This chapter just really didn't want to be written, but now it is and sadly it is the last… Although this means you all get to finally see if this story has a happy ending or not! Aren't you pumped for it? Well of course you are so get to reading! And don't forget to review after! :] I'm also apologizing for the way it kind of randomly switches from one view point to the other. I just really wanted to get in both their sides without doing what I did last time and writing everything out twice. I'm sure your all brilliant though and won't have any trouble following along!

~Ingenuity15

* * *

__

Make it or break it

****

One more try, can we start again?  
In my eyes, can you forgive me now?  
Can we start again?  
Can we start again?  
One more try, can we start again?  
Can we start again?  
Can you forgive me now?  
Can we start again?

__

"This is your only chance Draco. Don't make me regret giving it to you."

Draco's breath caught in his throat in surprise and anticipation. This was it, his last chance. There was only two ways it could go from here, ether he screwed it up completely and lost Hermione forever, or he convinced her to forgive him for being a complete bastard. Personally, Draco was hoping for the latter.

He turned around from his spot at the window to face her and couldn't help but think how gorgeous she looked bathed in the moonlight. At this point losing her wasn't an option, he'd get her back no matter how much begging and apologizing he'd have to do, even if it meant doing it for the rest of his life, because by now he knew that once she was back in his arms it would be forever.

Hermione watched as Draco turned around from the window, holding her breath at his beauty. He was so pale under the moonlight he practically glowed, his looks so perfect and flawless it was hard to look at him straight knowing she could never compare. Although this was not the time to think about that, she would let him say his part then settle this one way or another.

"Hermione," Draco started. He tried to remember his speech, tried to remember what hours of planning had brought, but it was pointless. Those well planned words were gone as soon as he saw her. _Well, here's to winging it I guess. If there were ever a time to just speak from the heart now would be it_ he thought to himself.

He must have been standing there gaping at her like an idiot for a while because his speechless thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's voice. "Draco, just say what you need to say. I don't want this to last longer then it has to." Her face was turned down and away from him but he could tell by the way she spoke she was already near tears, already hurting from being this close to him.

Draco couldn't stand how sad she sounded and without thinking started to walk towards her, to hold her, to comfort her, but as he strode forward she started to back away. He stopped when he realized she wouldn't want him to hold her because _he_ was the cause of all her pain. _Wouldn't want me to hold her **yet **_he mentally corrected himself before gathering whatever courage he had left and clearing his throat to speak.

"Hermione, I'm an idiot," _Good way to start_, he thought to himself, _just keep on insulting yourself, throw in some compliments to her, add a few minutes of apologizes and everything will work out… I hope._ He was saved from letting that thought travel by Hermione scoffing at him.

"Is that what you've been trying to tell me for the past couple of weeks? Because I can assure you that you being an idiot is not much of a secret." Hermione turned her back to him. Even to herself that sounded cold. Here he was, obviously trying to open his heart to her and she couldn't stop herself from throwing insults at him. She was supposed to come here with an open mind, but even though she told that to herself, she was still angry with him, and the hurt was still there.

Her venomous reply stopped Draco once again. She hadn't used that tone with him ever since they started going out six months ago. He was surprised to find that that fact hurt almost as much as losing her had. _Almost losing her_ he once again corrected himself, trying to mentally convince himself that there wasn't a chance of things not working out.

"Please, let me explain," Draco pleaded with her, on the verge of throwing himself at her feet, all dignity he once held as a Malfoy ripped to shreds when he realized he might possibly lose the only one who had ever held, and will ever hold, his heart. "Please! I know I don't deserve you, or even the time to talk to you but I need you Hermione. I don't know if I could survive losing you forever." That was a lie. He knew he'd die if he lost her. Not physically, but internally, he would be just a shell of who he used to be. A living zombie, like the first week after his mistake.

"It didn't look like you needed me when you were fucking that bitch not even an hour after we made love in that exact same bed." Hermione said, intentionally using the two different terms to make herself believe she meant more then that other girl had. She looked up at him as the hurt and anger came back full force. The tears she tried to hold back were streaming down her face now, but she didn't care. Tonight was about getting everything out in the open, and that included the fact that lately all she did was cry.

Draco looked at her tear stained face still thinking she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. His eyes were starting to tear up now as well because he knew he was the reason for her state. But he forced them back. He needed his composure more then anything now because breaking down wouldn't help anyone.

"It was a mistake. A really big, stupid, rash mistake. It meant nothing, still means nothing, and will always mean nothing. You're the only one I've ever cared for, no other girl will ever come near what I feel for you." He was back to pleading with her. Needing her to understand that only she would ever hold his love.

"Was that some kind of screwed up way to tell me you care for me? Hey, I really like you so I'm just going to hop in bed with this slut so I can show you just how much you mean to me!" She knew she was rambling now but at the moment she really didn't give a flying fuck. "News flash to you, the world does not work like that."

Draco knew he was going to have to try harder to explain this to her, but really, how do you tell someone you cheated on them because you found out you loved them? It sounded fucked up even in his own head, but he was bloody well going to try.

"It wasn't like that! What I'm trying to say is that this all happened because well… you see, the reason is…" he was stumbling over this, but he knew it was time to make his biggest confession. Taking a deep breath, Draco looked straight into Hermione's eyes, holding her gaze to his. "The reason I did what I did is because I'm in love with you."

_Yupp,_ he thought to himself_, she thinks I'm crazy._

And he was right, for as soon as he said that, Hermione became really confused and began contemplating whether she should take him for a visit to the mental ward at St Mungos. I mean really, 'I love you so I slept with someone else'? His brain must seriously be fried.

"I know it sounds like I'm insane, and I just might well be, but I have my reasons. I know I've never told you I love you, and that's because before that day I really hadn't figured it out. I mean, look at what raised me? My parents were cold people with an arranged marriage. They never loved each other and I was just a means to continue the Malfoy lineage. I've never known compassion, I've never known what it feels like to be loved and I've certainly never known how to love. All these new things I've been feeling with you, realizing that you meant more to me then my own life, it scared me. I, Draco Malfoy, was terrified of what you could do to me, how with one word you could break me in two. So I acted rashly on these fears, I did the only thing I thought of to get control of my life again. I figured if I could be with another girl, everything would just go back to normal, I could get rid of all these strange feelings and thoughts and go back to what was familiar. But when I saw your face, gods Hermione, when I saw the pain and betrayal in your eyes, I felt my heart shatter with yours. I knew then that nothing could ever be the same again. I knew right then and there that you are the only one I will ever love and that if I lost you to my stupidity I would never be whole again. I will never forgive myself for what I did to you, and I realize it would be a hell of a lot to ask you to forgive me, but I want you to know I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you, trying to make it up to you. Please give me another chance to love you like I should have the first time." All these words just seemed to tumble out of his mouth. Once he started he couldn't stop, everything from these past weeks just pouring out of him. He felt some of the weight on his heart lift, although he knew the only way he would be whole again was for her to take him back into her heart.

He was standing in front of her now. Just a few inches, so close she could feel his breath on her face, smell his intoxicating scent, see the light blue flecks in his stormy grey eyes. So close she could have flung her arms around his neck and closed that short distance between them. But like that night in the kitchens, she couldn't. Even as his words sunk in and the sincerity of them hit her, she didn't know how she could trust him again.

Draco could see she was on the fence. He didn't know if he should speak some more or just let her go through her thoughts but he just knew he was so damn close to having her back in his arms. Then he realized there was one thing he had failed to say.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did, for the pain it caused you, for the doubts it brought you, for everything I have ever done to you in the past. I'm sorry I ruined what we had, and that it took losing you to realize just how much you mean to me. You are my whole world Hermione, and I love you more then you can possibly imagine." He was crying with her now, overwhelmed with everything once again. It was a sad yet beautiful sight to see really. Two people, so strong and usually so controlled, completely breaking down under the weight of their emotions and love for one another. Opening themselves up so entirely and wholly to one another so there would never be any doubts in that moment.

It happened before ether of them really registered it. One second they were staring into each others eyes, the next Hermione had her arms around his neck and was crying into his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her as tightly to him as possible, his head buried into her hair as the tears continued to fall. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" He kept repeating as he placed chaste kisses all over her face, avoiding her lips (he would let her make that move when she was ready) before once more hiding his head in her mass of curls, trying to inhale her essence, to rememorize every part of her.

Hermione knew her choice had been made the moment she took that step forward to close the distance, and she honestly couldn't bring herself to regret her decision. She knew it would take time for all the wounds to heal, and for the trust to be re-established, but she knew she would always have that 'what if' in the back of her mind if she turned her back on him now. Although for good measure she said to him, "Your far from forgiven but I'm willing to give you the chance to show me that this isn't a huge mistake. And if you ever, ever, do anything like this again I won't refrain from castrating you and turning you back into a little bouncing ferret. Permanently."

Draco repressed a shiver. It wasn't so much the threat itself as the cool, deadly demeanour in which it was delivered. Good thing he wasn't planning on screwing things up again.

They just held each other for a while after that, wrapped up in the warmth of the embrace they so missed these past few weeks. Everything just felt so right, and Draco couldn't hold back the grin on his face. He had his girl in his arms again, and he had never felt better in his entire life. He promised himself right then and there that nothing would ever be as important as the woman he loved and he would never let anything come between them again. Not even his own idiocy.

~***~

After a night of getting thoroughly reacquainted with the others body, Hermione and Draco made their way blissfully down for a late lunch. As it was the weekend they didn't have any classes to miss so they spent their morning cuddling and talking, making up for their lost time. There wasn't anyone in the halls to see the reunited couple and so they both forgot about the reactions of everyone else.

Just before Draco reached out, with the hand not holding Hermione's, she grabbed onto it. "Draco, you do realize that Ron and quite possibly Harry are most likely going to kill you."

Actually Draco hadn't thought of it. And although the thought of an angry Weasley was not pleasant, the alternative, of hiding his relationship was about a million times worse. "I'll risk it." He merely said before pulling her closer to him, with his arm now firmly around her waist, and pushed open the doors before she could make any more complaints.

Gasps could be heard throughout the great hall as Hermione and Draco stepped in together. It was silent for a moment before whispered conversations broke out and the hall was buzzing with excitement. Some like Blaise and Ginny were beaming at the two, happy they worked things out and they were once again alive and full of obvious adoration for each other. Others like Pansy Parkinson were just relieved the whole ordeal was over and everybody could move on with their lives without the little soap opera. And still others, such as Ron, were fuming. Well actually, it was really only Ron who seemed to be angry that the two were back together. Harry remained silent and sat with a confused but thoughtful expression on his face.

With out much time lost, Ron was on his feet storming towards the couple, face red and hands clenched to his sides shaking to keep some control. "Where the bloody fucking hell did you get the idea you can touch her like that after what you did you bastard!" He yelled at Draco.

Hermione, who had been pushed behind by her protective boyfriend, was not about to stand there and watch as he got verbally and quite probably physically abused by her friend when she was the one to make the choice to give him his second chance.

Stepping out from behind Draco she placed her hands on her hips in a very good impersonation of Mrs. Weasley. "Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare go stomping around and yelling at people like you control my life. I'm not some little first year who needs to be saved from trolls anymore, I survived a war for heavens sake, and you are in no way concerned in what I choose to do and what I choose not to do. As much as I appreciate all the help and support you and Harry have given me these past few weeks, I did not give you permission to become my mother! Now before you say anything else I realize he's a complete idiot, but I also know that he loves me, and that I love him. He's not forgiven yet, as he well knows, but I am going to give him a second chance whether you like it or not!"

Ron was about to shout something at her, no doubt making things worse, when Harry's hand came down on his shoulder, shutting him up. Harry, still with the thoughtful look, turned to look at Draco, who was now standing behind Hermione with his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on the top of her head in a possessive manner. "Do you really love her?"

"With all my heart. More then life itself." Was his honest reply.

Harry just nodded his head as if coming to a very complicated conclusion. "And I am choosing to believe you, but know that if you ever hurt her again, I will kill you."

Draco merely nodded his head, knowing that Potter wouldn't hesitate to carry out that threat.

With that Harry walked out of the great hall without another word. Ron just stood there speechless. He looked back and forth from Hermione and Draco to the spot where Harry had just left gaping. Then with one last glare cast in Draco's direction he stormed out of the great hall to find Harry and attempt to talk some sense into him.

Now that the worst of the storm was over Hermione and Draco were free to sit down and enjoy some lunch. They chose to sit alone at the far end of the Slytherin table, away from all the gossipers, but were soon joined by a still smiling Blaise and Ginny.

"Thank you for taking the little fucker back. He was really getting us down with his whole 'I'm an idiot and my life is over' routine, although none of us could really disagree with him. He is a screw up though so don't hold it against him to much." Blaise said with mirth shining in his deep blue eyes.

Draco just turned to the girls, "He really does love me. I mean, can't you just feel the compassion radiating off him?" He ducked the roll aimed at his head while they all laughed, just glad things could go back to normal.

"So, what exactly happened up in that tower? I mean, was there lots of begging? Did you guys cry? Did you shag up against the wall? Give me some details here!" Ginny implored them both. Of course she would want to know exactly what happened.

"Of course we didn't shag against the wall! Anyone could have gone up there and seen us!" Hermione stated. Then as an after thought she added, "We waited till we got to our common room before we did that."

Once again they were laughing like nothing had ever happened those few weeks. That was how they spent the rest of their lunch and the majority of their last days at Hogwarts. Ginny and Harry soon broke up when they realized what they had was more of a brother/sister bond. Good thing Blaise was there to help her back on her feet, and out of her pants… Hermione was named valedictorian at their graduation, and after 2 years of dating, is now engaged to an ecstatic Draco Malfoy who was finally forgiven for his mistake. Everyday he still says his thanks to any all powerful being out there that he was given that chance to Start Again.

* * *

Done, finished, finito. I hoped you liked this chapter and none of you were disappointed in the ending, which I admit was a tad bit corny. Of course there was a happy ending; I'm not heartless enough to not have them together in the end. Once again I'd love to hear your feed back on this story so reviews are always much appreciated. Let me know what story you want next and I will start posting it sometime next week!

Always yours,  
~Ingenuity15


End file.
